


Бронза

by CommanderShally



Series: Tylorca Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Star Trek Discovery Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Пока на Дискавери идет вечеринка Лорка сидит в своей каюте и напивается.





	Бронза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после DSC 1x06, по мотивам трейлера к 1x07.

Наверно, будь сейчас тут Эллен, она бы его поняла. Но ведь наверняка узнать нельзя? Коммандер Лэндри погибла при исполнении долга — так написано в ее деле, но Лорка думает, что за этой сухой формулировкой скрывается слишком много всего. Сверх меры преданности, чересчур доверия и беспрекословное выполнение приказов.  
  
Кажется, каждый, кто оказывается на борту «Дискавери», невольно скручивается следом за вращением корабля, затягивается в тугой узел — становится прочным звеном в общей цепи. Ну, Лорке хочется так думать. Он надеется, что на борту оказались именно те люди, которые должны быть тут.  
  
Эллен всегда точно знает, когда промолчать. Вернее, знала. Лорка помнит, как она смотрела на него снизу вверх, может быть, едва улыбаясь. Потому что слова иной раз совершенно бесполезны.  
  
Прямо как сейчас.  
  
— Коммандер Лэндри была главой службы безопасности с самого первого полета «Дискавери», — у Лорки на языке все еще привкус того односолодового, что он и Кэт распили, прежде чем… прежде чем он слишком испугался возможного будущего, чтобы сделать то, что должен был.  
  
— Зачем вы мне это говорите, капитан? — лейтенант Тайлер стоит возле двери. Возможно, Лорка зря его вызвал. Кажется, где-то сейчас на «Дискавери» началась вечеринка — на лейтенанте цветочное ожерелье…  
  
— Эллен бы меня поняла, — определенно не стоило заканчивать ту бутылку в одиночестве, но когда поговорить больше не с кем, приходится искать собеседников на дне стакана. В конце концов, истина точно где-то там, совсем рядом.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — Тайлер наверняка не понимает, что Лорка несет. Да он сам не скажет, что к чему, если его спросят. Просто хочется говорить и говорить, чтобы хоть кто-то выслушал, может быть, молча, как это делала Эллен.   
  
Но Тайлер — не она.  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что у обоих бока формы усыпаны бронзовыми дельтами и Тайлер ничуть не уступает Лэндри в военной подготовке.  
  
— Иногда капитану приходится принимать очень сложные решения, чтобы сохранить экипаж.  
  
— Вы снова про «Буран»? — спрашивает Тайлер, и Лорка рад бы ему ответить, но сам не до конца понимает, про какой именно корабль идет речь. Но чтобы не вводить Тайлера в заблуждение, он кивает и отводит взгляд. Кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы Тайлер понял намек и, подойдя поближе, сел рядом — нужно титаническое усилие, чтобы не спросить про цветочное ожерелье, но Лорка справляется.  
  
— Если вы не хотите рассказывать… — но Лорка не дает Тайлеру договорить, он на мгновение прикладывает палец к его губам, не то прося, не то приказывая замолчать. Именно в этот момент он осознает, насколько пьян. И как сильно хочется выговориться.  
  
— Не хотел вас смутить, лейтенант, — оправдание так себе — может, и хотел, но кто теперь разберет, где правда, а где ложь?  
  
Тайлер, однако, никак не реагирует ни на слова, ни на прикосновение. Словно замирает и, кажется, почти не моргает.   
  
— Эллен бы меня поняла, — Лорка повторяется, а затем расстроенно качает головой.  
  
— Сэр, может, если вы расскажете мне, я тоже смогу вам помочь? — на лице у Тайлера читается чистый энтузиазм. Он действительно согласен выслушивать пьяную болтовню?  
  
— О, нет, так, как Эллен, вряд ли.  
  
— Что же такого коммандер Лэндри могла для вас сделать, на что неспособен я? — Тайлер кажется оскорбленным. Сыграть на его амбициях и желании быть образцовым офицером — возможно, это нечестный трюк. Но односолодовый так хорошо согревает Лорку изнутри, что ничего уже не кажется неправильным.  
  
Он ухмыляется, хватает Тайлера за плечо и, потянув на себя, целует. Их губы соприкасаются всего несколько секунд, и цветочное ожерелье на груди Тайлера рвется, когда он подается назад.  
  
Помятые лепестки рассыпаются повсюду и в приглушенном свете каюты Лорки выглядят, как что-то инородное. Что-то совершенно новое и, может быть, не совсем правильное.  
  
Лорка почти ожидает, что Тайлер спросит о том, что сейчас произошло. Поймет, насколько он пьян. Не станет воспринимать это как оскорбление.  
  
— Что еще коммандер Лэндри делала для вас помимо того, что обеспечивала безопасность «Дискавери»? — может показаться, что в голосе Тайлера звучит издевка, но ее там нет. Это все богатое воображение Лорки — потому что он смотрит на Тайлера и видит, как даже сквозь бронзу щек просвечивает румянец. Лорка вспоминает о том, как и где краснела Эллен… но эти мысли однозначно ни к чему хорошему не приведут.  
  
Но судя по всему, у Лорки все проявляется на лице. Непокорные мысли отказываются тонуть в односолодовом и предательски всплывают.  
  
— Я могу тебе сказать, чего она не делала.  
  
И определенно Тайлер хочет знать это. Тот факт, что он до сих пор здесь, греет Лорке душу, хотя, возможно, ничего сверхъестественного тут нет. Но о какой душе вообще может идти речь?  
  
— Она никогда не оставалась на ночь в моей каюте…  
  
Цветочное ожерелье падает на пол, а следом за ним — усыпанная бронзовыми дельтами форма.


End file.
